Algún día lo lograremos
by Liza-go27
Summary: Todo mundo sabe que son la pareja perfecta en todo lo que hacen,este nuevo reto despertara los sentimientos de Misaki
1. ¿Por que a mí?

- Usui Idiota – grito la Kaichou enfurecida

- Si te sigues enojado, tendrás arrugas pronto misa-Chan - dijo el Blondo mientras picaba el entrecejo de la endemoniada chica.

- ¿Que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? – dijo mientras regresaba su atención al montón de papeles enfrente de ella.

- Para mi no hay algo mejor que observarte, Ayuzawa – dijo Usui antes de salir del consejo estudiantil, dejando a la ocupada chica sola.

Últimamente había más sugerencias de lo común y los chicos de Seika estaban más inquietos y revoltosos de lo normal; aunque las cosas iban de maravilla en el Maid latte, dentro de unos días habría un evento con temática de safari. Su vida estos últimos días era agotadora hasta para la Kaichou endemoniada.

Ojala pudiera ser un poco mas normal… pero tengo que ayudar, mi madre no puede seguir trabajando a ese ritmo y no quiero que Suzuna tenga que trabajar.

- Es suficiente por hoy- dijo casi en un suspiro

Tomo sus cosas y salio del salón, al llegar a su casillero pudo ver la figura de aquel extraterrestre pervertido.

- Si que eres una masoquista presidenta – expresó

- A ti no te interesa, deja de acosarme Usui idiota – grito después de cerro con mucha fuerza su casillero

- ¿A donde vas? –

Esa pregunta provoco en la chica un leve sonrojo, se siente bien que alguien se preocupe por ti aunque -sea un extraterrestre pervertido del planeta feromona.

- A mi casa…- dijo con mucha calma

- No es seguro estar sola tan tarde- comento con su normal calma e indiferencia

- Se defenderme de acosadores como tu –

Para mi es casi imposible no quererla, como deseo abrazarla y nunca soltarla. Cada día me sorprenden mas sus expresiones, esas sonrisas que me toman desprevenido que hacen trizas mi voluntad, sus ojos tan profundos con esa mirada que me deja sin aliento y para mi no hay una mujer mas perfecta que ella, simplemente la amo tanto. Cada día agradezco el haberla encontrado en mi camino llenando el vacío de mi corazón y dándole sentido a mi vida.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y unas cuadras antes de llegar Misaki dijo:

- Usui… quieres pasar a cenar – dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero tono carmesí que a Takumi le fascinaba.

- ¿Segura? –

- Si no quieres… lo comprendo – con su clásica expresión de enojo

- Que astuta eres Ayuzawa – esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro y una voz con un toque meloso

Entraron a una habitación iluminada, Usui ya conocía la casa después del inesperado encuentro con Minako la madre de Misaki, una mujer que con su sola presencia lograba que el ambiente se transformara, a pesar de ser un poco distraída era una buena madre.

Suzuna, la hermana menor de Misaki entro a la habitación y pregunto con un tono curioso:

- ¿Misaki ya es tu novio?

- NOOOO! Es solo mi compañero – negó de inmediato

- ¿Puedo ayudar en la cocina? Minako-sama – pregunto Usui con una gran sonrisa

- Esta bien un poco de ayuda no vendría mal, gracias – dirigiéndole un gesto muy dulce al joven.

Mientras Minako y Suzuna terminaban el plato principal, Usui se dedico a hacer un postre para disfrutar del te que se encargaba de hacer Misaki y que según escucho fue ganado en un concurso por Suzuna. Disfrutaron la cena y el postre, al dar las 9 de la noche Usui decidió partir hacia su departamento.

El camino hacia su casa no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, al llegar se sentó en el único sillón de su sala mirando por la gran ventana de su departamento pensando en la inesperada invitación de Misaki "Que bien se siente, estar con ella y su familia… quisiera que así fuera siempre... "y poco a poco sus ojos esmeralda se cerraron por el cansancio.

Estaba soñando o el extraterrestre del planeta feromona estuvo anoche, en que pensó cuando lo invito, no es que lo odiara pero lo dejo entrar a un hombre a su hogar como había bajado sus defensas ante ese alíen.

- ¿Que hice? – apartando algunos mechones de cabello azabache de su cara y miraba el reloj de su mesa de noche para ver la hora, su reloj biológico nunca fallaba era tiempo de iniciar su día.

Después de tomar rápidamente su desayuno y despedirse de su familia salio con rumbo a la escuela; tenia cosas pendientes del consejo, además de revisar junto con los demás miembros los próximos eventos que se llevarían acabo en Seika y terminar de aprobar el presupuesto de este mes. Hoy seria un día agitado para ella, mientras formulaba y enumeraba las labores de hoy, una voz melosa susurro en su oído:

- Buenos días Kaichou –

- ¿Que quieres pervertido? –

-La Kaichou se cayó de la cama hoy, o puede que no durmió por estar pensando en mí –

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces juntas, baka – pero al terminar la frase el rubio ya la tenia entre sus brazos y ella hizo uso de su increíble fuerza aunque fue inútil, dejo que sus pulmones respiraran y se llenaran del increíble aroma de Takumi… era un aroma tan relajante que la hacia sentir protegida… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Pensó mientras salía del abrazo

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! Alguien podría vernos, piensa un poco – Saliendo de la escena para salir lo más rápido posible de su alcance.

El día marcho bien, hasta llegar a la hora de la clase de ciencias para sentarse y escuchar la clase

-El día de hoy tengo planeado un proyecto en parejas, las investigaciones abarcaran los últimos temas vistos pero para hacer interesante y promover la convivencia entre los estudiantes esta actividad uniré la clase del 2-2 y el 2-1 para formar parejas – anuncio el Profesor a la clase

- Espero que me toque con shizuno, aunque lo veo muy difícil y tu Misaki-Chan ¿a quien quieres de pareja? – en su voz se notaba el interés por la respuesta de su amiga

-Hare el proyecto individual, hablare con el profesor – dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno, sacaran un numero y ese será su compañero, no hay cambios ni reclamaciones, el trabajo es en equipo sin excepción alguna –

Rápidamente se hizo una fila y poco a poco se iba descubriendo los compañeros de cada quien, al llegar Misaki dijo:

- Es necesario un compañero –

- Claro que si, sobre todo usted tiene que poner el ejemplo, tome uno por favor –

Y al meter la mano un pensamiento paso por su mente temiendo que se convirtiera en realidad, el destino no estaba a su favor hoy, por que a mí pensó:

- OH vaya con el joven Usui Takumi, esperare un trabajo sorprendente de ustedes dos -

-Por favor no quiero trabajar con el prometo hacer un trabajo muy completo –

-Lo siento Señorita Ayuzawa –

Resignada y sin decir ninguna palabra escucho el resto de la clase, y al terminar salio a vigilar los pasillos mientras se dirigía al Salón del consejo; ahí estaba el esperándola sentado al fondo del aula, mirando a la nada.

- OH, Kaichou –

- Takumi te advierto una cosa grandísimo baka haremos el trabajo, quedara bien y después olvidaremos todo esto, OK? – de repente soltó de golpe la Kaichou traicionada por los nervios.

- Estoy en el equipo de Ayuzawa que interesante – sin mirarla

-Pues no lo creo… tener que estar con un pervertido como tu, tanto tiempo… no se que manías tengas. No compartiré más tiempo del necesario – decía con un tono histérico

- Eres cruel, hasta luego Kaichou – se acerco a ella y dejo un beso en su frente para salir de la sala, dejándola con un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas

- que se cree – pensó la chica


	2. Solo son dos palabras

Al terminar las clases se dirigió a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el Maid Latte, ahí la recibió la gerente con su calida y amable sonrisa.

- Misa-Chan me alegra que hayas llegado tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy, haz el buen trabajo que haces siempre… por cierto Usui-Kun trabajara con nosotras el día de hoy, ¡el están moe y también lo que cocina kyaaa!- y al decir lo ultimo la estancia se lleno de las lindas flores que despide nuestra querida gerente

- Daré lo mejor como siempre, Usui es solo un acosador gerente – tomando su bandeja y arreglando los últimos detalles para salir a atender a los clientes

Ahí estaban el trío de idiotas que de un día para otro se convirtieron en sus fans, seguían más molestos que de costumbre:

- Misa-Chan podrías traer un omelet moe-moe – pidió kurosaki

- Claro que si amo, ¿desean algo más del menú? –

- Si Misa-Chan, un sundae ai de tres sabores – dijo casi en un suspiro ikkun

- Esperen un poco amos, regreso con su orden –

Al entrar a la cocina y mira a Usui concentrado en la decoración de los postres, "Es realmente bueno en muchas cosas, tal vez seria bueno trabajar con el" pensó la chica de cabellos azabaches dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Misa-Chan pareces un poco distraída, espero que sea por mi - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la Maid

- No digas tonterías – evitando su mirada intentando ocultar su muy pronunciado sonrojo

- ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco? solo será freír el arroz y aun tenemos tiempo - separándose para regresar a sus labores

- Bueno… esta bien, solo un poco - con su ya entonces delicado sonrojo

- No lo esperaba, ¿a que se debe Misa? –

- Me gustaría hacer cosas… un poco más femeninas, además quiero ayudar a mi hermana en la cocina y ya con mas practica hasta podría auxiliar en el Maid Latte – con un brillo en sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa mientras movía el arroz

- Pensé que todo ese esfuerzo era para mí…- mostrando una sonrisita

- Nadie se esforzaría por ti gran idiota – volviéndose a ruborizar con un tono de sobresalto en momentos como esos

- Como siempre tan cruel misa-Chan – regresando a cocinar

- Es por que no puedo ser honesta contigo – soltó de repente

Usui se acerco y la jalo hacia el que dando ambos en el piso; Misaki extrañada pregunto:

- ¿Que sucede, te sientes mal?- con un tono preocupado

- Soy muy débil ante la linda Ayuzawa, cada día me sorprendes más – sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la tierna expresión de la chica.

- No se de que hablas – estaba roja como un tomate

- Mira, otra vez. – Sonriendo y acariciando una de sus mejillas

-En serio no lo se, grito mucho, no soy muy femenina, no me considero muy bonita, como Maid soy un desastre y contigo… sinceramente no se que miras… –

Usui ya la estaba muy cercas de sus rostro para besarla, Misaki se dejo llevar a por el momento a veces es mejor dejar que todas esas sensaciones la embriaguen, la calidez de esos labios, su sabor todo el era perfecto, lo suave que se sentían sus manos acariciando sus mejillas, ese aroma de protección la embeleso y únicamente podía contestar ese beso. Cuando Takumi se alejo, ella tenia los ojos muy cerrados y al ver esa imagen solo pudo dar un pequeño beso en su frente; la ayudo a levantarse y cuando Misaki salía con la orden, agrego:

-Te amo Ayuzawa, no lo olvides –

Salio sin decir mas, así continuo su trabajo por el resto de la tarde, al salir espero ver esa cabellera dorada pero no estaba… ''¿Qué se creía? Bueno tal vez las cosas serian mejor si pudiera despejar la mente pero como si cuando cierro mis ojos y lo intento, mi mente me traiciona y me hace revivir esa hermosa sensación, inunda mi mente y llena mi corazón este sentimiento que me negué abrigar durante tanto tiempo, ¿por que lo hice?''

- ¿Por que tiene que ser tan complicado? Son solo 2 palabras… pero el solo es un gran…ufff...- soltando un gran suspiro

Camino hasta su hogar, ceno por mas ocupada que estuviera era muy importante estar con su familia aunque fuera pequeña eso no le importaba y después de ello decidió tomar un largo baño como una forma de bajar el estrés aunque fuera considerada la Kaichou endemoniada y parecer que nunca se terminaba su energía ella llegaba agotada a su hogar, y el baño era la mejor opción para tranquilizarse y reflexionar, entro y simplemente dejo que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, después de unos 15 minutos salio para poder repasar los apuntes y lecciones del día, al revisar los apuntes de su ultima clase se preocupó en que tema seria mejor pero un pensamiento a un mas alarmante regreso a su mente que haría con Usui… ''mañana será otro día'' dejo sus cuadernos y libros sobre su pequeño escritorio, entro en su cama y al cerrar sus ojos cayo en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto Usui leía un libro, sentado en el único sillón de su departamento. Al cambiar una pagina rozo sus labios, a su mente vino el recuerdo de esta tarde, que linda se mira sonrojada abrió el libro en la ultima pagina ahí estaba la foto de el con Misaki es día de su cumpleaños esa blusa le queda tan bonita así como el maquillaje tan ligero que llevaba bueno aunque a ella todo le sienta fantástico ella es naturalmente hermosa pensó el joven, regreso la foto a su sitio poniendo el texto sobre su mesa, se quito su ropa para ponerse el pantalón de su pijama y cayo en su cama al igual que su amada en un profundo sueño.

En la mañana siguiente despertó a causa de una llamada era Sakura,

-Bueno, Misaki que alegría que contestaras-

- Buenos días, Sakura –

- Quiero pedirte un favor, iré con Kuuga al cine pero no quiero ir sola podrías acompañarme, por favor Misaki? – con esa vocecita tan infantil que usa cuando esta en problemas

- Bueno, ¿Cuando? – mientras rascaba su cabeza, seguía un poco adormilada

- Gracias Misaki eres un ángel, será mañana a las 3 en la plaza que esta cercas de tu casa o por cierto ven un poco arreglada tengo una sorpresa, mañana lo veras y mil gracias otra vez – Y de repente colgó debió ser de felicidad

- De nada – mientras cerraba su celular ''que bueno que era sábado el único día para dormir un poquito mas, que planeaba Sakura ahora que lo pienso no lo se; dormir unos 10 minutos mas no me harían daño'' dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama nuevamente para un poco después ir a desayunar con su madre y su hermana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Bueno traje el capitulo mas pronto de lo que pensé es que estoy contenta de cómo recibieron mi Fic. Mil gracias a Gata de la Luna y a Liax Ws por los consejos c: así como a todos las o los que dejaron su comentario._

_Sakura a muchos puede caerle mal por ser infantil pero quisiera redimirla un poquito que sea algo así como una celestina n_n. Mi historia la sitúe más o menos entre el Capitula 49 del Manga._

_En cuanto a lo largo de los capítulos no se si sea suficiente o quieren un poco mas y por ultimo recuerden que yo me alimento de reviews no me dejen famélica xd_


	3. Cayendo

Estaba sentada en una banca fuera del cine mientras esperaba a Sakura, ''Por que tardara tanto esta mujer, le llamare'' llamo por su móvil pero no respondía que extraño era todo, cuando volteo a su lado unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y una voz melosa dijo:

- Que linda estas Ayuzawa… y pensar que fue por mi tanto esfuerzo – quitando sus manos

- Claro que no… y ¿tu que haces aquí? No esperaba… que tu – En ese momento se dio cuenta que todo había sido una trampa; Sakura se las pagaría cuando la volviera a ver

- Que lenta eres Kaichou- remarcando cada palabra y caminando en dirección a los aparadores del centro comercial, Misaki corrió tras el y como un impulso tomo su mano.

- No te vayas…- dijo sonrojada mientras escondía su mano dentro de su bolsillo, Usui al ver la expresión de la chica no pudo mas que sonrojarse.

- Misaki ¿te parece si vamos a la sala de videojuegos? –

- ah bueno esta bien, nunca he ido a una, los juegos son muy caros es un gasto innecesario – poniéndose en dirección al lugar y sin darse cuenta jalando a el blondo con ella.

- Apuesto que ya te cansaste- Esa frase hizo despertar a la Kaichou endemoniada

- Cállate Baka Usui –

- Mira ahí esta –

Entraron, el lugar era muy llamativo, había muchas maquinas, Misaki corrió a la primera que vio y Usui la siguió tranquilamente, ingreso las monedas y vio como Misaki apretaba los botones muy emocionada; y así siguieron por un rato de videojuego en videojuego hasta llegar a la un videojuego de baile.

- Vamos Misaki o ¿acaso tienes miedo? Lo sabia – mientras elegía una canción

- ¡Claro que no!- tomo valor y empezaron a jugar la primera canción, la gente empezaba a juntarse a su alrededor al ver lo impresionante que era esa pareja

- OH misa-Chan un poco mas rápido – dijo Usui que seguía el ritmo casi sin darse cuenta

- ¡Cállate pervertido y pon otra!- el aura maligna se estaba apoderando de ella, pero no podía evitar jadear un poco, estaba exhausta, ''Eres increíble Takumi''

Misaki empieza a seguir el ritmo (a decir verdad lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba) cuando de repente resbala, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos y esperar el duro golpe que no llego, abrió los ojos y estaba sobre el… tan cercas y sus ojos color esmeralda la miraban de una forma que provocaba en ella miles de emociones, su peculiar aroma mareaba, su calido aliento chocando en sus tan ansiosos labios… simplemente se dejo llevar una vez mas, era inevitable…sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos y lo único que ella podía hacer era sonrojarse mas, se separaron y Usui ayudo a que la morena se pudiera levantar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la chica aun sonrojada pero se podía notar la preocupación de su parte

- ¿Crees que un insignificante golpe puede dañar aun pervertido del espacio exterior? Te parece si vamos a tomar algo –

- Bueno…-

De camino al restaurante solo podía pensar en su eterno dilema ''Esta es mi oportunidad de decirle que siento, no se como… pero solo estoy siendo una carga para el'

Entraron al restaurante y como de costumbre las miradas de las mujeres eran para Usui y su peculiar acompañante; de alguna forma la hacían sentir violenta nunca admitiría que celosa pero que podía hacer el no era nada suyo, sabia que en sus manos estaba cambiar la situación ''Que cobarde eres'' se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¿Te aparece si ordenamos? – Usui levanto su mano y pronto una mesera se acerco

-¡Hola y Bienvenidos! ¿Que desean ordenar? –

- solo un par de cafés – dijo con su normal indiferencia el rubio

El lugar se envolvió en las típicas atmósferas incomodas que de repente rompió Takumi al ver el sonrojo de la chica y soltar una pequeña risa junto con una mirada que expresaba ternura

- Ayuzawa, ten un obsequio – mostrando una de esas sonrisas tan dulces y dándole una pequeña cajita blanca con un moño blanco con detalles dorados

- Gra...cias – la tomo, rápidamente la abrió y dentro encontró una pulsera plateada con un dije igual al collar que justamente llevaba hoy; ese que ganaron en un concurso del festival de Yumesaki, decidió ponerse el bonito detalle pero solo hizo pronunciar mas lo ruborizada que se encontraba ante esa sorpresa tan inesperada, pero que mas podía esperar de Takumi que cada vez la sorprendía mas con su sinfín de habilidades.

- ¡Aquí esta su orden, esto es cortesía de la casa por tan distinguidos clientes! – dejando un plato con unos cuantos pastelillos

- Misa – Chan ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? podríamos empezar con el proyecto – mientras tomaba de su café

- Esta bien, pasemos por unos libros a mi casa para investigar – al instante que tomaba un buen sorbo de la bebida que seguía muy caliente que provoco que la chica soltara una que otra maldición

- Si quieres… También podría curar tu lengua Kaichou – con su vocecita melosa que lo característica

- Wa… ¡Claro que no! – cubriéndose con su antebrazo para evitar cualquier ataque del planeta feromona

-Vámonos – mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Discúlpenme! T.T<em>**  
><strong><em>Tuve un bloqueo y una profunda depresión así que no sabia que escribir pero los comentarios y las alertas me animaron así que aquí me tienen aunque sea un capitulo cortito.<em>**

**_Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo tanto como yo disfruto hacerlos…. Recuerden que mi imaginación se alimenta de sus lindos comentarios n.n_**

**_Gracias a todos lo que apoyan mis loquitas ideas n_n_**

**_Tengo una historia en mente pero necesito ver como me va con esta c:_**  
><strong><em>Agréguenme en Facebook por Liza-go27 FF<em>**


	4. Sin retorno

''Como pude acceder a pasar la tarde con el extraterrestre pervertido… bueno tengo que terminar ese trabajo '' pensaba una y otra vez la chica; al llegar al departamento pudo notar una gran diferencia que en otras ocasiones, había una mueble con un par de fotos y varios libros, un sillón más, unas lámparas a juego y una pequeña canasta donde estaba Licht la mascota de Usui, mientras Misaki seguía inspeccionando la habitación sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la melodiosa voz de Usui.

- Misa-Chan ¿Quieres que te preste un libro? –

- No... Yo solo veía… este ¡nada! – se apresuro a decir

- Iré por agua y la computadora ¿quieres algo más? – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

- ¡NO! – sentándose de golpe en el sillón

Regreso su atención al nuevo mueble, tomó un libro y del cual cayó una foto: eran ellos dos el día de su cumpleaños, estaba muy sonrojada en esa ocasión cuando regresó la foto a su lugar encontró una hoja doblada pudo saber al instante que era la distinguida letra de Usui, la empezó a leer preocupada de lo que diría. Lo primero que noto es que tenía su nombre:

''Misaki: Tengo que decirlo cada día me sorprendes más aunque nunca se que esperar de ti… esas sonrisas, tus sonrojos, tus expresiones tan impredecibles me vuelven loco aunque no te des cuenta; para mi eres preciosa no hace falta ningún adorno para que te mires hermosa. Eres única, una mujer tan fuerte, quiero protegerte…quiero ayudarte… prometo que te cuidare y no importa lo que pase nunca, nunca te dejare no me alejare de ti, no importa que no te detengas, no tengas miedo… siempre voy a estar velando por ti. Necesito amarte por el resto de mis días Misaki lo único que pido es que por favor quédate dentro de mi corazón eternamente. ''

Misaki quedo impresionada nunca pensó que el podría escribirle algo así, lo entendió de automáticamente se seguía reprimiendo al igual que él, ''Por eso me sonrojo, por eso me molesta tanto, por eso mi corazón se siente tan agitado cuando se acerca a mi, por eso no pude evitar besarlo hace un rato, siempre me he sentido tan bien a su lado… ¿Qué tengo que hacer con estos sentimientos? por que él… espero que algún día logre entenderlo''. Salio del frenesí que era su mente cuando escucho pasos, cerro el libro y dejo todo en su lugar.

- Ayuzawa, en verdad si quieres un libro tómalo – dijo el chico al entrar a la habitación

- Vaya no tienes tan mal gustos, bueno tomare este – mientras metía el libro que tenia la foto a su mochila.

- Oye no hemos pensado el tema para nuestro proyecto… que te parece si hablamos sobre alimentación, es un tema común pero podemos hacerlo mas interesante ¿no crees Kaichou?-

- Hasta podríamos ver que alimentos serian mejores, haremos unos cuantos platillos… suena genial Usui, pero deberás de cocinar tu por que…- un brazo la envolvió y un dedo se poso sobre sus labios para detener las miles de ideas que empezaron a juntarse en su cabeza

- Aguarda deberíamos de apuntar todo eso, además seria una gran oportunidad para enseñarte a cocinar Ayuzawa…mejor cocino yo no quiero ser el culpable de un asesinato en serie – dijo Usui intentando contener una carcajada

- ¡Eres un idiota! Cocinare mejor que tu, bueno yo me encargare del material que necesitamos… le diré a la gerente que nos ayude también. –

Así continuo la tarde, hasta que por fin terminaron el proyecto; Misaki tomó sus cosas y junto con Usui fueron a su casa, había un silencio muy incomodo entre ellos dos que fue interrumpido al llegar a casa de Misaki se despidieron y Takumi tomo el camino hacia su casa. Les esperaba otra larga noche con sus pensamientos y sentimientos envueltos en un remolino que parecía solo ir mas rápido, ella sabia que no podría evitar ese momento toda la vida tarde o temprano la necesidad de expresarse tendría que ser calmada… sabía que tenia que hacer pero como… será mejor descasar dejar que todo tome su rumbo; entro en su habitación y cayó rendida en su cama.

Mientras tanto al llegar a su departamento, el blondo se acerco a su librero y entonces se percato de lo que su libro no estaba… que debería de hacer tarde o temprano lo vería… ''Tengo que sentir pena de la verdad, ¿sentirá lo mismo por mí?''… suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto con una idea ''De ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran, como siempre no se que esperar de ella'' una por una se quito la ropa para después ponerse su pijama, cerro las cortinas y al igual que su amada rápidamente empezó su profundo sueño.

Mañana será otro día más…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas regrese!<strong>

**Estoy muy contenta de volver a escribir y que mire que trama mi mente con esta linda parejita. Prometo actualizar pronto prontísimo, recuerde que los reviews tienen alto contenido de energía para un escritor(a) Pueden dar ideas, comentarios hasta un chiste lo que ustedes quieran: D y no se olviden de entrar al FB (Liza-go27 FF)**

**Linda semana a todos**


End file.
